


AU: 5x10: Diamond + Quake + Carbon + Comms + Tower

by EileenJulia



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Other, Riley's Army, macriley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EileenJulia/pseuds/EileenJulia
Summary: Just an AU based on the 5x10 teaser! Writing about the boss man Murdoc is so much fun!
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I am in no way a science person so if things don't make sense just keep in moving lol.

Chapter 1

Angus Macgyver walked into the Phoenix foundation, absorbed in reading an article about the recent advances made with Water cutting jet technology and adhesives. His brown leather jacket sat comfortably on his shoulders and he rolled his neck to release some of the tension he felt. Hearing a familiar set of footsteps, Mac turned around to find Bozer walking up to him. 

"You got a text from Matty too?" Bozer asked him. 

Mac nodded, "Yeah, she made sure to emphasize the 'blondie' in the text so I'm sure whatever it is, its serious." 

Bozer chuckled and pulled out his own phone, turning the screen towards Mac. "She put the 'WILT' in bold capital letters. Ever since I told Matty to call me Double-o-boze, she's been calling me Wilt instead." Bozer shook his head and rolled his eyes a little. 

"Reminds me of Mrs Thompson from the fifth grade." Mac said laughing at the nostalgic memories. Using his best voice to imitate their teacher, Mac and Bozer repeated in unison. 

"Wilt and Angus. I should write a book about bad names and call it Droopy and Beef: Names you should not give your children." 

Bozer laughed, "it's no wonder we were such weird kids. But you shouldn't bring up Miss Thompson. That woman always came with bad news."  
"Now you're just being paranoid." 

Mac laughed at Bozer's expression and entered the war room. Riley was on the arm chair as usual and Mac smiled at that. Desi came forward to give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. Russ was pacing around the room. 

"Do the two of you have any idea why Matilda called us in. And why she's not here. I mean I had a golf game scheduled with Justin Thomas today." Russ said running a hand through his thick brown hair. 

"Matty isn't here yet?" Mac asked directing his question at Riley who shrugged her shoulders. 

"I got a text the same as all of you. Matty said it was urgent so it's weird that she's not here yet." Riley noted. Mac was about to respond. 

Then a voice came from the screen in the war room and everyone's head simultaneously turned to face it. 

"Ohh MacGyver!" The familiar sing song tune hit Mac's senses and immediately made him uncomfortable. 

The pale, dark haired psychopath was dressed in his characteristic black shirt and jacket. He beamed at them all, taking in each of their shocked expressions. 

"You missed me, I know I know. But as promised I can never stay away from my favorite people in the whole world." 

"You're supposed to be rotting in a cell." Bozer said recovering his words first. 

"Stating the obvious a little there are we Wilt? I though you would surely have more stimulating questions to ask. Something with a little pazaz?" Murdoc replied with enthusiasm. "Perhaps starting with how I escaped that terribly dull torture chamber you all locked me in." 

Mac snuck a glance at Riley who's fingers were already working at the keyboard before paying attention to Murdoc but Desi was already speaking. 

"Since the Phoenix was disbanded, the black site contract was given to the FBI. And it seems they underestimated your range of psychopathy." 

"Right as always Desiree. Although that last part sounded a bit hostile. It's such a shame we never got to spend more time together but don't fret, we are going to have lots of fun." Murdoc said 

"Let me guess?" Russ asked taking in the exchange. "Murdoc." 

"The one and only!" Murdoc's face twisted into a look of satisfaction. "My reputation precedes me. I hope you've been telling our newest Avenger the best things about your BFF, Boy Scout." 

"What the hell do you want Murdoc?" Mac said crossing his arms over his chest. 

"I wanted to tell you that I was insulted that the first invitation didn't come to me since we're setting the bar low with the new recruits. I mean I didn't have a fancy name like "Spearhead Operations" but I thought surely I was part of the family." 

"I will have you know..." Russ started but Murdoc cut him off with a click of his tongue. 

"No need to get upset Russell it was not meant to be an insult." Before Murdoc could continue Mac cut him off. 

"WHAT do you want Murdoc?" Mac repeated. 

"I mean I still have loads of questions to ask. I missed you all." Murdoc smiled at the annoyed look in Mac's face. "But alright I guess we can get to the fun stuff first. Riley, you're a sight for sore eyes. I assume you're done with your clickety clicking and we can get the ball rolling?" 

"You're in the city, in a building that functions both as apartments and business spaces downtown. I already sent a tactile team to your location. I've also tracked the activity of all your aliases and you've been in Brazil, Germany, Texas and now LA, all within the last 3 months. You're bank records show large funds being transferred and withdrawn so I'm assuming that you're back in the business." Riley said looking up from the screen and lifted an eyebrow. 

"Now I always thought that Angus was going to be my biggest opponent but you're moving up the ranks Riley. Since you've already sent me some friends, I'll tell you what I want. I want to play a game." 

"What kind of game?" Bozer asked with the apprehension that everyone was feeling. Murdoc was not to be taken lightly. 

"I'll break down the details as soon as everyone is in place. Riley, Desiree and Angus will find their way to my location while Wilt and Russell stay behind and play Director of the Phoenix since our dear friend Matty is currently MIA." 

"What did you do with Matty?" Mac warned, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. 

"Tick tock Boy Scout, we're running on a schedule here. 20 minutes to get to the building." Murdoc said and he disappeared from the screen, leaving the team disoriented. 

"Now would be a good time to explain what is all this? How did we not know that your enemy number one had escaped from an FBI blacksite 3 months ago?" Russ asked with his hands at his hips, and Mac could tell he was trying to appear nonchalant. 

"We don't have time for that. Desi, Riley and I need to leave if we're going to make it to the building in time." 

"So you're just going to blindly follow his instructions?" Russ asked, his hand making a sweeping motion toward the screen. "You don't even know what you're walking into." 

"Murdoc killed Jill, he shot Cage twice and left her for dead. Bozer was shot and stabbed because of him. He may appear friendly but if there is even a chance that he has Matty we need to hurry. Her life could depend on it." Mac said as he was making it way toward the door. 

"I told you that bringing up Miss Thompson was mad mojo man." Bozer said looking at Mac.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

Riley walked beside Mac and Desi toward Sapphire Square, the building Mac had tracked Murdoc to. The tactical team she had sent was sweeping through the building and Murdoc was nowhere to be found. 

"Matty isn't picking up and the men we sent to her house say its empty and her car's missing." Riley said as she closed the message she just got. 

"Then we have to assume Murdoc has her, which means we need to approach this whole situation carefully." Mac said as they stepped into the lobby of the building which had the listing of all the floors and relevant offices. 

"Do you think he did something to her?" Desi asked. 

"No. Murdoc is all about the mind games. He's going to use Matty to get us to do whatever he wants. Riles? Have you got anything on Matty?" Mac asked stepping closer to Riley to look at the screen. Riley felt a flush run though her body but she ignored it and shook her head in response. 

"I've been doing a sweep on doorbell and street cameras but I've got nothing so far. As far as I can tell, Matty left early this morning but I have no idea where she was heading. Trail ends around 4km away from her house in a blind spot with no cameras. He definitely took her." Riley answered and Mac stepped away as Desi assessed their surroundings. 

"We've sent out local APBs for Matty's car but so far we've got nothing." Bozer added over comms. 

Riley noted an incoming call on her tablet and signalled Mac and Desi. "Guys!" She turned the camera on and sure enough Murdoc was back on screen. 

"Well 3 minutes to spare, efficient as always." Murdoc said through a head piece that he was wearing. "Alright team, welcome to level one." Murdoc's devilish grin pierced the screen and Riley knew that it was going to be a long day. 

"Cut the crap Murdoc. I want to know what you've done with Matty?" Mac demanded and Murdoc dropped his smile and rolled his eyes. 

"Now look I know that losing Daddy Mac and my favorite pal Jack has been hard on you MacGyver so I'm not going to take your tone to heart." Riley looked away from the screen at the mention of Jack's name but she looked at Mac and she was sure her expression mirrored his. The wounds of the people they had lost were still too fresh and Mac hadn't dealt with any of those emotions yet. 

"Speaking of," Murdoc continued, "have you been sleeping at all. You look kind of worn out and I'm going to need you at full capacity today." Murdoc said with what sounded like genuine concern. 

"Save it!" Mac interjected, dismissing Murdoc's concern. "Answer the question." 

"Okay, okay you're not in the mood I got it. Matilda is perfectly fine. She should be waking up soon too. And she'll stay fine as long as you do exactly as I say. Now to the roof we proceed. Quickly please."   
Riley exchanged a glance with Mac and in that split second she saw the dread in his eyes. But he followed Desi to the elevator. 

Riley muted Murdoc so the team could talk. 

"Why do you think he wants us up there?" Desi asked as the elevator made it's way up the building. "I mean what's the point to all of this." 

"I don't think there is a point to all the crazy that Murdoc is." Bozer said. "But I've pulled up the blueprints and other schematics of the building and so far everything looks good to me. Tactile team is sweeping the rest of the lower floors." 

"Satellite imaging shows no sign of activity on the roof and from what we can see from here it looks clear." Russ said. "That doesn't mean that it's safe. You'll need to he careful." 

"I've also starting working on locating Cassian. We have to try and get an edge on Murdoc and we know his son is his weakness." Bozer affirmed and Mac nodded to him self. 

"Good thinking Boze. Keep an eye on us from there alright." 

"You got it Mac." Bozer assured them. 

Desi withdrew her gun from her holster and clicked the safety off as the elevator slowed and came to a stop. 

Desi stepped out first, checking both sides of the elevator leading to the door that opened to the roof. She nodded that it was clear and they slowly made their way outside. The roof was wide and had a concrete structure in the middle as part of its design. 

Riley turned the sound back on and Murdoc laughed. 

"Scheming are we? Trying to figure out my plan? I trust we have some ideas but that doesn't matter now. Things are about to accelerate to biblical proportions." Murdoc once again disconnected. 

In the next instant the building began to violently shake. 

"Everybody back!" Mac shouted as he saw the debris from the concrete structure come crashing toward them.   
Riley turned her back toward the debris and dropped to a crouching position. She felt pain as random pieces of concrete hit her all over her body, especially her arms that were protecting her head. Riley looked up when the world seemed to become still. 

"Mac? Riley? Are you good?" Desi said as she put her gun away and helped Mac to his feet. 

"Yeah I'm good." Riley said taking in Mac's appearance to make sure he was fine. "We're good. Bozer what the hell just happened?" Riley asked. 

"I think a bomb just went off." Bozer said. It wasnt big but it was powerful enough to take out one of the support beams of the building. Emergency services are on their way but I've lost contact with the Tac team and I think they might have been caught in the blast." Bozer said with dread in his voice. 

"I think this would probably be the right time to make sure that everyone safely evacuates the building." Russ said. "We don't know what Murdoc is planning or for how long that building is going to stand." 

"Hold that thought." Riley said as Murdoc was calling again. 

"Well, I mean for level one of what could be described as a real world video game that was pretty cool, am I right?" Murdoc teased. 

"People could be dead. This isn't a joke Murdoc." Mac said looking at him in the eyes. 

"Oh come on nobody got hurt. Smile, laugh live a little. The good stuff is still coming." 

"What is the point to all this? There are more efficient ways to get rid of us if that's what you were going for." Riley asked. 

"The point, my dear Riley is simple. I'm in control here. That was just a warning so you know how serious I am. But let's get down to it shall we? Notice anything particular about the debris MacGyver?" Murdoc asked and Mac immediately paid attention to the messy world around him. 

What caught his attention was that one particular area of roof seemed to have symmetrical debris. The debris on both sides looked exactly the same and Mac began to wonder. He ran toward the section that caught his eye, and sure enough there was piece of glass. He ran his hands along its length. 

"A glass wall?" Desi asked as she and Riley followed Mac. 

"More like a glass box Desiree. It's such a perfect analogy for what's been going on the past couple of months. Story time." Murdox said and from the video, Riley knew he was walking up and down. 

"During the months of the pandemic I was really bored. I mean even Hellman recounting stories of stabbings and head trauma was not enough to comfort me to fall asleep." 

"Man, that is a really messed up idea of comfort." Bozer said to the team through the comms. 

"Oh I quite like the occasional homicidal bedtime story Wilt." Murdoc said and Riley, Desi and Mac exchanged confused looks. Their comms were a private network and Murdoc should not have been able to hear Bozer. Their collective shock doubled when Murdoc spoke loud and clear through their comms. 

"Now I know what you're wondering. Yes I did go for voice training in my youth, it's one of the reasons my voice sounds so good in your ear." Murdoc said chuckling at his own joke. 

"Its not possible..." Riley began, "I would have known." She was already looking through their firewall and encryption and everything was still intact. There was no way she had been hacked. 

"Now Riley, don't get upset but I have been somewhat of a guardian angel listening in, a little fly on the wall if you will. Like I said, the quarantine was getting to be a little bit boring and I thought, why not check in again on my favorite superheroes while they're saving the world. Ohh it's been quite fun listening to you all. And Riley might I say what a talent you are. I had to get over 25 different hackers to break into your system. And even then I was no where near Phoenix restricted files so I had to be okay with what I had and boy are you all entertaining." 

"What you're saying is that you have been on our comm system since the quarantine?" Mac asked. 

"Oh no no no MacGyver, I've had been subscribed to the Phoenix podcast months before that. I was there to witness the rise and fall of Codex, MacGyver's little walk on the dark side, I was so proud, and losing Daddy Mac and Aunty Gwen. It's a shame, I would have so wanted to meet her." Murdoc replied. 

Riley's head was spinning. She was reviewing her systems in her head and she was wondering how anyone could have gotten through undetected. 

"Now that we have established our new relationship over comms I'm going to explain Level one. Behind that glass box is a computer that is connected to the bombs I have placed strategically in that building. The detonation radius is somewhat wide and I suggest that you start working. Now this game wouldn't be fun if we did up the stakes a little. So with my newfound knowledge, I think that we all need to share our secrets. Call it group therapy." 

Riley could feel her mind unraveling. She was always so thorough with everything and as she thought about her particular secrets, she knew that things were going to be very different after Murdoc revealed them. 

"What secrets are you talking about?" Russ asked. 

"All in due time Russell but I think we will start with Riley. In the meantime, you have a bomb to deactivate Boy Scout. Wouldn't want to go losing more innocent people now would we?" Murdoc asked.   
Mac grabbed a piece of concrete and threw it as the large mirror but it barely did any damage. Desi pulled out her gun and aimed it at the mirror. 

"Here, let me try." The bullets hit the glass one by one, but it didn't shatter. Mac aimed the concrete at it again and this time the glass did shatter into little pieces. Mac stepped through to take it the computer in front of him. 

"He wasn't kidding." Desi said taking in the impressive machine. "I'll work my way down and start evacuations while you and Riley figure out a way to stop this thing." 

Mac nodded and Desi sprinted across the roof. Mac turned to look for Riley.  
"Riley, I can figure out the schematics of the bomb but since this is a computer, I think its probably better if you're the one working on it." Mac made eye contact with Riley and it was as if he could see the wheels turning in her head. She had an absent look on her face. 

"Riles," Mac said stepping away from the machine, and his hand found the skin on the side of Riley's neck, turning her gaze toward him. "Listen to me. None of this is your fault. You're the best at what you do but even you can't monitor everything all the time and these machines they aren't perfect." 

"He's been in our ear for months Mac. Doesn't that bother you?" 

"Yeah it does, but right now the priority is for us to stop this bomb. Okay? I can't do it without you." Mac said and watched as Riley nodded slowly. Mac withdrew his hand and stepped aside. 

Riley walked past the broken glass, adjusting her backpack. She began working at the computer in front of them, trying to understand what they were dealing with. 

"Mac I don't understand some of these inputs and outputs." Riley said and Mac dove into a quick explanation on the basic mechanism used in most bombs. 

"So instead of wires and complex parts, this computer will do everything." Mac concluded. He smiled a little as Riley nodded, knowing that she understood every word he had said. It had always brought him a special kind of pleasure that no matter what he talked about, she always seemed to be genuinely listening to him. 

"Okay so what you're saying is that these algorithms are equivalent to a series of wires and we have to input the right code which would be like cutting the red wire." Riley asked. "But I don't have complete access to be able to do that." 

"Bravo! Well done Boy Scout, Riley. I knew it wouldn't take you too long." Murdoc's voice came in through their comms. "Now I'm not unreasonable so I'll give you a way in. But as my mother used to say you've got to reign in the pennies, access to the harddrive doesn't come for free." Murdoc said. 

"What do you want from me Murdoc." Riley asked with frustration. 

"I want you tell MacGyver why you have been so distracted these last few months."


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tension is always great. As for MacRiley, "patience my young padawan!*
> 
> Also apologies for the typos. :)

Mac raised his eyebrows, wrinkling his forehead as he watched Murdoc's words sink in for Riley. Whatever it was it instantly made her uncomfortable. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riley said as she placed her hands on the computer and stretched her arms in an attempt to release some of the tension she was feeling. 

"Of course you do. But I understand your hesitancy. Who could compare to the righteous secrets of Boy Scout over here with using his secret time to cure cancer." Murdoc said and began laughing loudly through comms. "I mean I knew you were a super secret agent MacGyver but you really need to find hobbies outside your love and goodness comfort zone. Anyway I'm getting side tracked here. Riley while Angus was hunting snakes to cure cancer you want to share with the group what your little secret is? Desiree I do hope you're listening." 

"Riley whatever it is, we can handle it. Don't let him get in your head." Bozer said and Riley caught Mac's eye as he nodded at her and mouthed 'its okay'. 

"I don't know if you've noticed at all Riley but time waits for no woman and the clock on that bomb isn't going any slower. I personally don't mind seeing this building crush everyone into little pieces but I still need you and Boy Scout over here to finish the rest of this game. I mean..." 

"Alright, alright I got it," Riley interjected, cutting Murdoc off mid-sentence. "I'll talk especially if it will get you to shut up." 

Riley stood up straight and looked at Mac willing him to see the sincerity in her eyes. She felt her heart pounding because she wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be like. His blue eyes were fixated on her and she took a deep breath in, allowing the cold air to fill her lungs. 

"Riles?" 

"I've been accessing Interpol servers in cognito. And I know it goes against everything our intelligence services stand for to hack into the servers of international intelligence agencies unsanctioned but I didn't have a choice." Riley said and she could see all the questions Mac wanted to ask her. Before she could say anything more, Russ spoke up. 

"You're telling me that you've been inside Interpol servers for the last 3 months? Do you have any idea the magnitude of your actions. We could lose our government sanction and the Phoenix would be disbanded if anyone found out." Russ practically shouted into the comms. "What were you thinking?" 

"I don't need criticism from you Taylor because I don't think you could ever understand." 

"Understand what?" Desi asked and Riley turned away from Mac because she didnt want to look at him anymore. She didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. "What could have been so huge that you would risk everything we have?" Desi finished. 

"Jack." Mac said and Riley's whole turned to look at him. She could feel the tears building up and she swallowed hard against them. Instead she nodded at Mac, relived to know that he understood. 

"I found out that Vitez has a whole host of contacts inside the Interpol justice system because of her time as Kovac. Not only that, but she was a close associate with the UN judge that was handling her case. I couldn't stand by and let..." Riley broke off knowing that finishing the rest of the sentence would break her. 

"So yeah I risked everything. I hacked into Interpol and the United Nations and made sure I changed the judge. I made sure the jury consisted of people who had family members who were MIA or KIA." 

"Tampering with the legal proceedings like that is an obstruction of justice and we are not the type of people that take things into their own hands. What if you had been caught?" Russ asked. 

"If you're looking for an apology Taylor, you won't get one from me. The fact is that I wasn't caught and Vitez is well on her way toward spending the rest of her life rotting in a cell. I did what I had to do." Riley ended. 

"I told myself that one too many times. Its exactly how the lines get blurred." Russ said quietly this time and there was an awkward silence that followed. 

"Scan-da-lous!" Murdoc's sing song voice was back in all of their ears. "What a way to build the tension I mean I wish you could all see me I have goosebumps all over from that thrilling exchange. It was even more dramatic then I had anticipated. I would say Riley's definitely unlocked Level two. " Murdoc said laughing. "Let's just hope you can stop the bombs on time. Dont disappoint me now. I'll be waiting." Murdoc announced and Riley looked at the computer screen to see that she had been give full access. 

She got to work immediately, her manicured fingers working quickly to solve the problem of the bombs that were due to go off. The strokes on the screen calmed her racing heart and as always seeing her work come to life on a computer screen made Riley feel more in control. She heard Mac coming closer to her. 

"For what it's worth, I would have done the same thing." Mac said from his position just behind Riley's right side. Mac knew that Riley would never have been able to live with the knowledge that Vitez was free and he didn't think he would have been able to either. 

Riley smiled at Mac's comment. She felt more confident in the decision she had made and even more so because Mac had said it out loud for the whole team to hear. He was on her side and she needed that validation. Riley typed in the last input and the cracked the code that disarmed all the bombs. She stepped aside so Mac could inspect her work freely. 

"Riley did it. The bombs are all disconnected. I think we're safe." Mac said, the relief in his voice was clear. 

"Copy that." Desi said, "I'll meet you guys downstairs in the lobby. Taylor I think you should still send a bomb squad to take a look at all this before we call it a day and let these people back into this building." 

"Everyone having fun? I know I am. You know rotting in a cell with the your former mentor turned to the man who's made it his life mission to kill you really got me thinking that I needed to iron out some of the creases in the fabric of this team." 

"And what do you mean by that Murdoc. They passed your level. Now what?" Bozer asked. 

"Onto Level two. The water reserve is where you will find your next task. This one is obviously going to be a lot harder. Naturally level two requires two secrets. Any takers? No? I was going to do a little game of innie, minnie, miney, moe but I think Russell and Wilt should go next."

"We did what you asked Murdoc. We got to this building, I revealed my secrets and we disarmed all the bombs you placed. I'd say that's enough for one day. Now you're going to tell us what you've done with Matty." Riley said as she and Mac walked back to the elevator. She was tired being pulled around by him. She was working on locking him out of their comms so that they could communicate but hacking into the bomb computer had put a dampner on her progress. 

"Agreed. We're done with this Murdoc. This isn't a game." Mac said and Murdoc screamed a little. 

"Oh Macgyver. You ain't seen nothing yet."


	4. Part 4 and 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure about this one :/ but hopefully it builds well for the next chapter.

Matty's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision as she tried to orientate herself. Her head felt woollen and heavy and her thoughts were disoriented. 

The room she was in was dark, with rusting metal pipes moulded to the wall and roof around her. The only light had a weird blue tinge and she could barely figure out where she was. 

She tried to gather her thoughts and she began lifting her hand to her head, yet something cut deep into her hand and she had to relax her muscles. She was tied up. 

Her years of expertise and training suddenly sharpened her senses and she knew that her fight responses were kicking in. Where the hell was she? How long had she been out? Who was holding her? The questions were piling up and it made her uneasy that she didn't have answers to any of them. She became aware that although her arms and legs were bound to the chair, her mouth was free of any restraints so she cleared her throat. 

"Whoever you are, you better have multiple suicide plans because you're going to regret the day you ever tied me to this chair." Matty said loudly to no one in particular. 

She heard a door open to her left and she turned her head at the noise. The old, bald, average height deranged psychopath that was walking toward her made her apprehension grow. 

"Andrews." Matty said simply. 

"Matilda Webber. When they told me about you I'm not sure what I was expecting but you're a hard woman to catch or take by surprise." 

"The only thing that's going to be a surprise is the depth of the hole that I'm going to put you in when this is all over." Matty said, knowing the effects of the sedatives she had been given were still working. 

"You know I told your agents that leaving me in that cell was the best thing to for everyone, but now that I'm out, I think it's best you don't try to make me angry. General Ma has been having some difficulty staying quiet." 

"I didn't get to where I am today by giving into the whims of psychopaths like you. If you wanted me dead, you would have already killed me and since I am here, listening to your boring life story, why don't you tell me what you want?" Matth asked, and although she knew not to push too hard, pushing was the only thing that made her feel somewhat safe. 

"Well Murdoc told me that this part wasn't going to be easy. I guess I just have to work a little harder." Andrews said and Matty frowned. 

"Murdoc?" Matty repeated without thinking. 

"I guess you don't know everything Director Webber, but don't worry as long as your team does exactly as we ask, there will be no need for you to worry." 

Matty took a deep breath to stabilise her heart rate at the idea that Murdoc and Andrew's had team up in any capacity. She was also worried about her team and she knew that she needed to find a way to escape. 

*** 

"This is crazy Des, you know that right?" Riley said typing away at the keyboard trying to remove Murdoc from their system. She had already traced the signal to some months ago and finding just how deeply he had managed to sneak in was proving difficult. But she couldn't concentrate because she was worried about Mac. 

"Mac is the one Murdoc is obsessed with. Up splitting up was the best thing for us to do. Besides if that signal really is from Matty it could save us a whole lot of time and take away Murdoc's advantage." Desi replied as she swerved around the cars on the road at full speed. 

"But sending Mac in alone? One of us should have gone with him." 

"Maybe, but Mac is too wound up right now to listen to any of us." Desi replied and Riley looked down at her computer. 

"Take the next left, the building should be just down the road." Riley said and Desi pulled off to the side away from the building's main entrance. 

Riley and Desi quickly and quietly made their way out of the car and climbed over the metal fence to the side. Scanning the perimeter for armed guards, Desi took the lead and Riley quietly signalled her as to which directions to take. Before they could reach the building tnough, she got a text from Bozer. 

"COMMS! NOW!" 

She pulled Desi down to hide with her behind a little bush and Riley pulled out impromptu signal cancelling container that Mac had made from some metal containers microwave parts and old suitcases that Mac had found in the building they had just left. She handed one to Desi and place the earpiece in her ear. 

"Riley, Desiree how good of you to join us. You know most video game avatars don't really have a mind of their own, neither do puppets or secret agents whose boss is being held captive by a psychopath who was their former prisoner." 

Riley heard the click of a gun and felt the cold barrel pressing deep into the side of her head. Immediately her hands shot up, and her tablet dropped to the ground. 

"Since I don't really like my order being defied I'm going to do a little something. Wilt, Russell how about you tell us exactly what I have done since the two of you have been keeping track of our Boy Scout." 

"No please, Murdoc, this is out fault. Mac had nothing to do with it. He was on his way to do what you asked. We're the ones who didn't listen." Riley pleaded, hating how desperate she sounded. 

"You're right. You were the one that defied me. But I don't see how that should change my mind because hurting Angus, it would be the best way to hurt you, right Riley?" Murdoc sneered and although there was silence, the look that Desi was giving to Riley spoke volumes. 

*** 

Mac was pushing the motor bike to its highest speed and weaving his way thorough the traffic toward the city's main water reserve. The timeline Murdoc had given them meant that he was going to cut it close after all the time it had taken to come up with a plan with the rest of the team. Mac had built two signal cancelling holding devices for their gadgets and they called Bozer and Russ from a regular unhackable old school pain phone. 

The intersection ahead of him was huge and he knew he couldn't weave his way though that type of traffic so he began slowly down as he was about to approach a red light. Before he was at a reasonable speed, the doors of two cars on either lane next to him swung open and he went straight into the glass, head first. His body went flying off the bike which slid away from him and he landed hard with his back and behind onto the hot gravel floor. 

"I'm so sorry Sir, but we didn't have a choice." A woman from one of the cars quickly came running to him. "He took control of my car. And he said that he could kill me if he wanted to and proved it. I couldn't do anything. He also told me to tell you to get online. I don't know wh..." 

"Its okay. I'm fine. Thank you. Just get back in your okay? Everything's going to be okay." Mac said cutting the woman off and he quickly reached for his comms which he stuck into his ear. 

"Angus MacGyver has joined the game. You know Angus I was trying to deplete your life score but I knew I couldn't do too much cause unfortunately real life avatars can't restart the game at 100% health." 

"Murdoc what was all this for. I was heading to the water reserve as you asked." 

"I'm hurt Angus. That you thought you could run from me. Now instead of us discussing this over the sound of downtown traffic how about you meet all of us here at the water reserve?" 

***  
Mac looked at the approximately 3 story water structure that he was about to climb. And as per his usual routine, he could feel his heart racing, his mouth becoming dry, sweat building in his palms and lately he had been feeling a tingling in his lower legs. As he secured the harness, he tried to calm himself. At least this time the harness was real and not made out of seat belts and other car parts. 

"Feeling a little scared there are we MacGyver? Now don't tell me that was the secret to your defeat all this time. I mean I could have saved myself so much energy and staged our little rendezvous at much higher altitudes." 

"Im getting really tired of listening to you in my ear all day. Just tell me what I have to do Murdoc. And what have you done with Riley and Desi and Matty?" Mac asked. 

"They're all spending a little alone time chatting to some new friends I have made since you all neglected me for so long." 

"What are you talking about Murdoc. What friends are those?" Bozer asked almost immediately. 

"Oh you know just another friend of mine with a tendency for violence. Although I must say that I'm not too keen on his style of maiming. Using a chain, and one so specific seems like it sucks the fun out of the whole experience but I mean to each their own am I right?" 

"Andrews." Bozer, Mac and Russ said at the same time. 

"Why in bloody hell would Andrews ever work for you?" Russ questioned. 

"Well thinking about an old friend turned enemy seemed to be something we had in common. Most friends bond over a movie but painting a few holes into his nemesis seemed like a pretty good way to...ah let's say...get him on board the psychopathic bandwagon. But enough about Andrews, he is a bit of a bore, lets talk about you Russell." 

"You know Murdoc, I've been analyzing your patterns all day and I have been told that I tend to digress and divulge unintelligible information for absolutely no reason but you have taken the skill to another level. But here's something else I noticed. You're not only a psychopath, probably diagnosed with a conduct disorder as child and the abuse you suffered probably lead to your avoidant attachment style yet you still crave love and acceptability. So instead of getting the help you so clearly need, you play these games to try and form whatever twisted idea of a connection you think is. But the truth is you will always only ever be good at killing people and being alone." Russ breathed out after his long rant. 

In the war room Bozer looked at him with wide eyes. Murdoc was as unstable as they came and what Russ just did was the perfect key to unlock the beast. Bozer heard a light chuckle coming in through the comms and he hoped that Murdoc didn't threaten Riley, Matty or Desi's lives on retaliation. 

"Your girlfriend, what was her name I forget, if I can even call her that, was it Sofia? She left you too didn't she after you took Matilda's advice to open up your heart. Didn't go too well I suppose considering that you find yourself forcing your way into this team as well. I guess we're two sides of the same coin. Too bad your team doesn't know you're a liar." Murdoc finished, only this time his voice was softer, calmer like he was about to close his hands around someone's neck. 

Bozer looked at Russ as Mac's voice came through on the comms. 

"Taylor what's he talking about?" Mac was concerned. 

"That's the only way for MacGyver to advance up to his the task for this new level Russell. We're all waiting for you to tell us what exactly you have been doing the last few months." 

"I'm not going to be manipulated by your grand schemes and tricks." Russ was shouting at the screen in the war room. 

"Taylot we don't have time for this, we'll deal with it later. Just tell us whatever he wants us to know. It won't change things." Mac said reassuringly. Russ hesitated. Bozer repeated Mac's words and also reminded him that the girls were in danger. 

"Its about the Codex Septer." 

"You mean the one with all the high value information about Codex that dates back hundreds of years. The Septer with multiple global catastrophe plans? Plans that could send the planet into an ice age?That Septer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a bit of a filler chapter but I needed to tie in all the story lines. I hope you guys still liked it.


End file.
